ningenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyght Hozuki
=Lyght Hozuki= Edit Comments Contents http://ningen.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form_(Do_Not_Edit)# show |} Character First Name: Lyght Character Last Name: Hozuki IMVU Username: Lyghtsan Age: 13 Date of Birth: 8/28/194 Gender: Male Affiliation: Iwagakure Height: 4'7" Weight: 89.2lbs Occupation: Ninja Scars & Tattoos: (( Tattoos are not available until the age of 18 )) Relationship Status: Single sePersonality & Behaviour: Lyght's personalitys are the following: Hyper (when jutsu is involved), cold (when he sees others doing better than he is), Loner (trys to stay away from to many people), sneaky, and curious (he's always found sticking his nose where it doesnt belong.) Lyght has his days where he wants to run around and mess with people. He a master at making traps to catch someone by surprised. He is often found where ever you hear shouting or laughing. He love to see someone smile. But he also has his days where he wants to be alone. He loves to read or study during these quiet times. He can be found in the small places of the village reading a book or two. Now when Lyght is in one of his meaner moods everyone might want to stay away. He is either ignoring everyone or trying to find someone to pick a fight with. He hates it when someone trys to tell him everything is alright. He usually is found in the training field taking his anger out on something or another. Bloodline/Clan/Family: The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them Ninja Class: Shinobi First Elemental Nature: Water Second Elemental Nature: (( Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lighting )) Summon: (( Only available for Chuunin and higher )) Weapon of choice: (( Only available for Chuunin and higher )) Strengths: Stamina, Strength, Ninjutsu Weaknesses: Genjutsu Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chuunin (60 pieces). Jounin (70 pieces) Kage (80 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Light Weapon ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Medium Weapon ((Max 2) costing 7 pieces each): Heavy Weapon ((Max 1) costing 8 pieces each): Small Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): Medium Scroll (cost 6 pieces each): Large Scroll (cost 7 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Soldier Pills ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List: Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Allies: Iwargakure Rivals: Ryo Kuro (student from the academy.) Background Information: The year Lyght was born his mother had died from sickness after birth. His father and grandparents took care of him making the best for him. As he grew his father started to draw farther and farther from the ninja. When Lyght's mother had died, father started slowly drawing into himself. This leaving his grandparents to raise him. So everyday he would go to there house and listen to his grandpa talk about the the times of Naruto and how he had changed the world of the Ninja. At the age of three Lyght was interested in the way things where made. He would find his father's old ninja traps and try to set them and snag them. He studied them to such a degree at the age of four he was making new traps and making alittle money with what he caught. He saved it all until i could buy himself a book or two. He was a smart kid and was growing smarter as the days flew by. When Lyght reach age five he saw a ninja that was his close friend come home badly hurt. His friend was so hurt that after th was in the hospital the doctors told him that he was never going to be able to fight again. Something awoke in him that day. He finally knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to join the Academy to protect. So he told his father which disapproved but his father knew that Lyght's mind was set. He soon turned 6 and walked up to the doors of the academy. His journey was about to begin........ Roleplaying Library: Story Progression: Special Events: Casual Encounters: Spars and Battles: Wins: Losses: Training Roleplays: Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: